Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/NPC Souls
Please note: it's purely fictional and fanmade game. NPC Souls are from the characters from certain permitted owners and crossover series of copyrighted works that will give special buffs/abilities. These should be total of 1000+ character souls (it will be estimated to be 2500, possibly a whopping 6 million would count Nanjing and Holocaust and 3257 Victims of Martial Law in PH). 60 rarities of all. They can be obtained from enemies from Poor to Common Qualities in big chance. The smaller the chance the better the quality will be. These premium or higher rarity souls can be bought from mall with premium game currencies or dropped from special events. Limited time souls can be bought from shops which can include copyright-permitted characters such as Harry Potter, SNK, or so. It requires a revamp though. Maximum Rarity items can onlty be created through Maximum Rarity Souls, Materials and Catalysts. Some of them are recruits to fight for your side while others don't (like vicitims of Martial Law/Holocaust). Higher rarity soul takes much more time. The lower the chance to drop high-tier and high-rarity soul, the better the effects will be. For example, Princess Illaria Soul [including Anne Boleyn & Panda Basi (the rarity is always Legacy, the maximum and highest rarity ever seen). A limited time event is that Holocaust Victims' Souls can be gathered in limited time event every January 27, to gain more NPC Souls and rarities. These character images can be seen in fanmade Patreon Parody and Chinese and Thai crowdfinder sites though. These characters belong to respective owners. Update: 814 Normal Souls + 305 Hidden Souls + Total of between 1,000 to 1,400 souls. The Nemesis souls is highlighted in bold to separate from normal ones. This is because Nemesis Souls give penalties to your family members and family party members. Please note: The feature system was released on January 18, 2015. Players were to find few playable character souls from different franchises. 9 days later so Int't Holocaust International Day event was apparent, so Patrons, subscribers or whatever had to get 6-18 million Souls of Eternity x 70th anniversary x 15th Anniversary game bonus (15 years), so they would get 90 million, THEN a WHOPPING 6.3 billion to 15 billion of it; this is because the Souls of Eternity are extremely hard to obtain, even by not even from getting from top-ups or from real cash. Secrets: Make sure if you have better souls that can enhance abilities, stats or whatever. There's a chance that they will fight for your side! Souls of rarity, worse and lower than common, can bring negative penalties. It's wise to get benefits of higher rarity and higher tier souls. 'Rarity Multipliers' # Normal # Super # Ultra # Mega # Giga # Tera # Peta 'Rarity Quantities' # Gold # Platinum # Diamond # Titan 'Rarity Series' # JUNK # USELESS (NYI) # BROKEN (NYI) # CRACKED (NYI) # CRUDE (NYI) # POOR # WRETCHED # GARBAGE # PATHETIC # CHIPPED # FLAWED # LESSER # INFERIOR # BASIC # PLAIN # COMMON # UNCOMMON # STANDARD # REFINED # MAGICAL # ORDINARY # RARE # INCOMPARABLE # EXCEPTIONAL # ELITE # PREMIUM # EPIC # SUPERIOR # PRISTINE # FLAWLESS # PERFECT # RADIANT # STELLAR # ROYAL # HEROIC # HISTORIC # FABLED # MYTHICAL # SUBLIME # HOLY (NYI) # SACRED # GLORIOUS # DIVINE # GODLIKE # IMMORTAL # ETERNAL (NYI) # EVERLASTING (NYI) # ETHEREAL # ASTRAL # CELESTIAL # COSMIC # GALACTIC # ASCENDED # LEGENDARY # TRANSCENDENT # UNIQUE # HEIRLOOM # ARTIFACT # HAILDOM # CHRONICLE # ANCIENT # ULTIMATE # LEGACY And these souls that can be obtained by enemies or shops or crafting 'Blood Series' # Saya Otonashi (regenerated long hair in knee-foot-length for Blood+ and Blood#) Recruitable # Kanade Otonashi # Hibiki Otonashi # Kai # Hagi # Riku 'Mutant Busters' # Torment # Fenix # F. Soldier # Sheriff 'Touhou Series' # Reimu Hakurei # Marisa Kirisame # Sakuya Izayoi # Hong Meiling # Eirin Yagokoro # Patchouli # Flandre Scarlet # Kagerou Imaizumi # Kaguya Houraisan # Kana Anaberal # Kanako Yasaka # Kasen Ibaraki # Keine Kamishirasawa # Kikuri # Kisume # Koakuma # Kogasa Tatara # Koishi Komeiji # Komachi Onozuka # Konngara # Kosuzu Motoori # Kotohime # Kurumi # Kyouko Kasodani # Sariel # Satori Komeiji # Seiga Kaku # Seija Kijin # Seiran # Sekibanki # Shanghai # Shikieiki Yamaxanadu # Shingyoku # Shinki # Shinmyoumaru Sukuna # Shizuha Aki # Shou Toramaru # Soga no Tojiko # Sokrates # Star Sapphire # Suika Ibuki # Sumireko Usami # Sunny Milk # Suwako Moriya # Tenshi Hinanawi # Tewi Inaba # Three Mischievous Fairies # Tokiko # Toyosatomimi no Miko # Utsuho Reiuji # Wakasagihime # Watatsuki no Toyohime # Watatsuki no Yorihime # Yamame Kurodani # Yatsuhashi Tsukumo # Yoshika Miyako # Youki Konpaku # Youmu Konpaku # Yukari Yakumo # Yuki # Yumeko # Yumemi Okazaki # YuugenMagan # Yuugi Hoshiguma # Yuuka Kazami # Yuyuko Saigyouji 'Last Exile' # Liliana # Dio # Millia # Giselle # Alex Row 'Lunar' # Lucia Tier, Extra hits, user takes extra hits when hit by enemy, extra ASPD, (Unique Rarity/Legacy Rarity) Recruitable # Phacia # Luna # Leo # Mia Ausa # Jean # Lucia Collins 'Castlevania + Bloodstained' # Sara Trantoul # Miriam Recruitable # Gebel # Shanoa extra attack/ASPD, Tier 8-9?, Legacy Rarity? Recruitable # Soma Cruz to gain souls for EXP # Alucard attack heals health and chance to gain EXP # Yoko Belnades # Simon Belmont # Maria Renard # Loretta # Stella # Eric Lecarde # Hector # Gabriel Belmont # Trevor Belmont 'Arad Senki/Dungeon And Fighter' # Demon Slayer Recruitable # Deicide Recruitable # Untouchable Recruitable # Natalia Sue Recruitable # Danjin # Sharan # Knight Robato # Annis # Seria Kirmin # Sandstorm Varracht # Imperial Empress Erje # Shohan Aska # Meryl Pioneer # Hound Cyrus Recruitable # Vaughn Walshuted Recruitable # Iris Fortune Singer # Captain Luther # Bowmaster Ludmilla Recruitable # Isadora # Michelle # Zanbato Aganzo # Ophelia Bagrans # Blue Guardian Vetalia # Empress Skerdi # Female Ghost Knight Recruitable # Blond Priest - Saint Recruitable # Blond Priest - Justice Recruitable # Simona the Fortuneteller 8-16-24 towards, chance to gain purple items or higher, (Unique Rarity up to Legacy) 'Wukong Saga' # Yan Huang Zhu Que/Vermillion Phoenix, 8, inflicted damage will heal a character him/her/themself(ves), (Chronicle Rarity) # Shen Jun Liang Qu? # Liu He # Zhu Rong # Gong Gong # Garuda # Black Frost # She Bi Shi # Xuan Nu # Nu Wa # Hou Tu # Yue Ti # Erlang # Huo Deh 'Guilty Gear/Blazblue/Anime Fighting' # Millia Rage # May # Axl # Leon # Noel Vermillion # Ragnar # Lichee # Hazama # Testament # Poison # Cliff # Justice # Zappa # Vatista 'SNK' # Rera (Samurai Spirits) (Unique Rarity) # Manari # Mina Majikina (Samurai Spirits) # Shizuku Misawa (Days Of Memories) (Unique Rarity) [Unknown Tier, chance to gain health while attacking or taking damage or doing a skill) # Ash Crimson (King Of Fighters) # Kaori (Last Blade) # Yuki (Last Blade) # Leopold Goenitz (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Luise Meirink (King Of Fighters) # Ninon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Mignon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Basara Kuribiki (Samurai Spirits) # Manari (Samurai Spirits) # Antonov (King of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack but another backfires) # Mizuki (Samurai Spirits) # Iroha (Samurai Spirits) # Mikoto (Samurai Spirits) # Mignon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Ninon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Duke (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Elisebeth Blantorche (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Sergei Antonov (King Of Fighters) (Extra hits on attack) # Charlotte Christine Colde (long haired, and now in blue-silver hair lol) (Samurai Spirits) # Galford (Samurai Spirits) # Basara (Samurai Spirits) # Gaoh (Samurai Spirits) # Ukyo (Samurai Spirits) # Albus Meira (King Of Fighters) # Kula Diamond (Samurai Spirits) # Maxima (blonde haired?) (King Of Fighters) # Elisabeth Blantorche (King Of Fighters) # Leona (King Of Fighters) # Foxy (King Of Fighters) # Ninon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Mignon Beart (King Of Fighters) # Heidern (King Of Fighters) # Ralf Jones (King Of Fighters) # Clark Still (King Of Fighters) # Tsunami (Days Of Memories) (Unknown Rarity) 'Champions Online' # Defender # Witchcraft # Dr. Ka # Justicar # Black Mask # Ironclad 'Artix Stuff' # Robina # Artix # Warlic # Safiria # Gravelyn # Brittany # King Alteon 'Capcom' # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Morrigan with Lilith's soul (Darkstalkers) # Pyros (Darkstalkers) # Victor (Darkstalkers) # Jeddah (Darkstalkers) # Demitri Maximov # Bloodia (???) # Admiral (Monster Hunter: World) Recruitable # Mary Miyabe (???) # Arthur (Ghosts 'n' Goblins) # Firebrand (Firebrand???) # Garnet (In Breath Of Fire 6) # Ryu (In Breath Of Fire 6) # Nina (In Breath Of Fire 2/6) # Fou-Lu (Breath Of Fire 4) # Momo (Breath Of Fire 3) # Ursula (Breath Of Fire 4) # Peridot (BOF) # Gilliam (BOF) # Garnet (BOF) # Ibuki (Street Fighter) # Rolento (Street Fighter) # Ryu (in very dark blue hair, shord beard without mustache) (Street Fighter) # Alex (SFV) (in new haircut) # Abel/Adel (SFIV) # Iris (Megaman X4) # Duo (Megaman 8) # Layer (Megaman X8) # Douglas (Megaman X5) # Palette (Megaman X8) # Yuna (Megaman Legends 2) # Alia (Megaman X series) # Nana (Megaman X) # Tomahawkman.EXE (MMBN5) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Chris Redfield (Resident Evil/Biohazard) # Claire Redfield (Resident Evil/Biohazard) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil/Biohazard) # Ada Wong (Resident Evil/Biohazard) # Ashe (MXZA2) 'Nintendo Related (Nintendo-exclusive only!!)' # Mountain Clmbers # Lucina (Fire Emblem) Recruitable # Ike (Fire Emblem) # Marth (Fire Emblem) # Mario (Super Mario) # Luigi (Super Mario) # Peach (Super Mario) # Daisy (Super Mario) # Link (Legends of Zelda) # Sidon (Legends of Zelda) # Midna (Legends of Zelda) # Hilda (Legends of Zelda) # Mipha (Legends of Zelda) # Henry Fleming (Codename S.T.E.A.M.) # Aqua/Azura (Fire Emblem) Recruitable # Robin (Fire Emblem) Recruitable # Roy (Fire Emblem) # Garcia (Fire Emblem) # Yoshi (Super Mario) # Princess Rosalina (Super Mario) # Zephiel 'League Of Legends' # Pentakill Olaf (in Blond hair)/Tribal Olaf Recruitable # Pentakill/Heartseeker Sona (in white hair) Recruitable # Katarina in White Hair alternate outfit Recruitable # Teemo Recruitable # Annie Recruitable # Mundo Recruitable # Garen Recruitable # Ezreal Recruitable 'League Of Angels' # Loralei Recruitable # Fortuna Recruitable # Lydia Recruitable # Theresa Recruitable # Alecta Recruitable # Pandora # Palmer # Amora Recruitable # Flora Recruitable # Aphrodite # Pan # Athena Recruitable # Victoria Recruitable # Huxley # Aria Lockon Recruitable # Holy Keeper Recruitable # King O'Bones # Green Ranger # Draconia Recruitable # Elder Dwarf Recruitable # Valkyrie Recruitable # Bamboo Fighter # Alyssia # Earth Shaker # Berserker Claw # Zweihander # Snow Queen # Bombmaster # Dragon Queen # Nereida # Lumia # Pyrona # Djinni # Lunar Priestess # Sapphire Sorrow # Light Envoy Max, High-Legendary # Mirabelle # Guardian # Summoner 'Blizzard Related' # Executor Selendis (Starcraft) Recruitable # Sally Whitemane (Warcraft) # Artanis (Starcraft) Recruitable # Zeratul (Starcraft) Recruitable # Leah (Diablo) # Auriel (Diablo) Recruitable # Imperius (Diablo) Recruitable # Tyrael (Diablo) # Infested Kerrigan (Starcraft) # Thrall (Warcraft) # Izsha (Warcraft) # Talis (Starcraft) # Rohanna (Starcraft) # White-haired Red Armored Female Crusader with long hair (Diablo) Recruitable # Wizard Ming (Diablo) Recruitable # Blond-haired Male Crusader with facial hair (Diablo) ? Recruitable # Young Reinhardt Overwatch Recruitable # Doomfist Recruitable # Valerian (Starcraft) # Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft) Recruitable # Tracer (OverWatch) customized long sky-blue hair and blue outfit instead of yellow # Zarya (OverWatch) customized long dark-blue hair # D.VA (OverWatch) # Female Necromancer (Diablo) # Brigitte (Overwatch) # Lucio (Overwatch) # Whitemane (Warcraft) # Malthael (Diablo) 'Star Wars (Limited Edition)' # Padme Amidala Recruitable # Rey Recruitable # Holdo (Rank 8, Celestial Rarity be upgraded up to Legacy Rarity) Recruitable # Leia Organa Recruitable # C3PO # R2D2 # Luke Skywalker # Obi Wan Kenobi # Yoda Recruitable # Jyn Erso Recruitable # Kanan Jarrus Recruitable # Jaina Recruitable # Darth Vader # Darth Maul # Darth Sidious # Kylo Ren 'Dreamworks Related' # Poppy (Trolls) # Jim (Trollhunters) # Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) # Tobias (Trollhunters) # Biggie (Trolls) # DJ Suki (Trolls) # Satin and Chenille (Trolls) # Po Panda (Kung FU Panda) (Gives XP Boost) # Pitch Black/Boogeyman (Rise Of The Guardians) # Aaaaargh (Trollhunters) # Blinky (Trollhunters) # Bridget 'Gears Of War' # Marcus Fenix # Damon Baird 'Wildstorm/DC' '(Limited Edition)' # Jenny Sparks (The Authority) # Jenny Quantum (The Authority) # Apollo (The Authority) # Hawksmoor (The Authority) # Midnighter (The Authority) # Swift (The Authority) # THe Doctor (The Authority) # Superman (Customized Blond hair) # Supergirl (Superman-Related) # Batgirl # Green Archer (one with beard and no mustache) # Aquaman (one with beard and no mustache) # Zatanna 'Hasbro Stuff' '(Limited Edition)' # Optimus Prime # Arcee # Duke (with customized goatee) (Sigma 6 + Retaliation) # Scarlett (Sigma 6) # Heavy Duty # Roadblock # Tunnel Rat # Snake-Eyes 'Marvel/Avengers' '(Limited Edition)' # Captain America # Thor (New Ragnarok-themed short haircut with beard, no moustache) # Iron Man # She-Thor # Spiderman # Spidergirl # Black Cat # Storm # Wolverine (in dark blue hair with beard without moustache) # X-23 # Lady/Madame Death or Grim Reaper 'Harry Potter' '(Limited Edition)' # Ginny Weasley Recruitable # Luna Lovegood Recruitable # Lily Evans-Potter (Harry Potter) # James Potter (Harry Potter) # Sirius Black (Harry Potter) # Fred Weasley (Harry Potter) # Cho Chang (Harry Potter) # Viktor Krum (Harry Potter) # Cedrella Black (Harry Potter) # Narcissa Malfoy (Harry Potter) # Bill Weasley (Harry Potter) # Victoire Fleur (Harry Potter) # Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) # Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) # Severus Snape (Harry Potter) # Ariane Dumbledore (Harry Potter) # Remus Lupin (Harry Potter) # Nymphadora Lupin (Harry Potter) # Lily Evans (Harry Potter) # Rowena Ravenclaw (Harry Potter) # Goddric Gryffindor (Harry Potter) # Bill Weasley (Harry Potter) # Albus Severus Potter (Harry Potter) # Rose Weasley (Harry Potter) # Hugo Weasley (Harry Potter) # Scorpio Malfoy (Harry Potter) 'Square Enix Related' # Maria Traydor (Star Ocean 3) Recruitable # Fiore (Star Ocean 5) Recruitable # Ioshua Jerand (Star Ocean 1) Recruitable # Chisato Madison (Star Ocean 2) Recruitable # Rena Lanford (Star Ocean 2) Recruitable # Mavelle Froesson (Star Ocean 1) Recruitable # Opera Vectra (Star Ocean 2) Recruitable # Dias Flac (Star Ocean 2) Recruitable # Relia (Star Ocean 5) Recruitable # Cius Warren (Star Ocean 1) Recruitable # Reimi Saionji (Star Ocean 4) Recruitable # Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) Recruitable # Squal (Final Fantasy 8) Recruitable Recruitable # Rinoa (Final Fantasy 8) Recruitable Recruitable # Edea Kramer (Final Fantasy 8) Recruitable # Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts) Recruitable # "Lumina" (Kingdom Hearts: In The Heart Of The Celestial Realm) Recruitable # Skuld (KH: Chi) Recruitable # Ephemer Recruitable # Paddra (Final Fantasy XIII) Recruitable # Leonora (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Ceodore Harvey (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Luca (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Ursula (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Harley (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Edge (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Yang (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Izayoi (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Palom (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Porom (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Edward (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Gekkou (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Zangetsu (Final Fantasy IV: After The Years) Recruitable # Fran (Final Fantasy XII) Recruitable # Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) Recruitable # Gladiolus (Final Fantasy XV) Recruitable # Sorceress Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) # Garland (Final Fantasy I) 'Granado Espada (Must be linked to Granado Espada game too as well to get GE NPC recruit souls or find it from random enemies)' # Beatrice Recruitable # Coa (2 variations) Recruitable # Sesil Recruitable # Yuliana Recruitable # Dolores Recruitable # Adelina Esperanza Recruitable # Najib Sharif Recruitable # Reboldeux Soldier Recruitable # Veronif Recruitable # Rio Recruitable # Emilia The Sage Recruitable # Ramiro Recruitable # Scarlet Recruitable # Natalie Recruitable (two versions) # Kelvin Recruitable # Clair Recruitable # Nar Recruitable # Leona (2-3 variations) Recruitable # Lionel Recruitable # Lisa Lynway Recruitable # Ion Recruitable # M'Boma Recruitable # Ludin von Hanen 8, Increase random stats Recruitable plus versions # Grandies Recruitable # Grandice Recruitable # Asoka Recruitable # Freeday Recruitable # Emilia Giannino Recruitable # Mercenary Claude Recruitable # Sniper Berneli Recruitable # Brunie Etienne Recruitable # Hellena Recruitable # Calyce Recruitable # Grandies (white long hair) Recruitable # Angie Shirley Recruitable # Ion Recruitable # Tora Recruitable # Marchetti Recruitable # Veil Recruitable # Olivia Recruitable # Kano Recruitable # Jose Corthasar Recruitable # Emilia the Lunatic Recruitable # Gurtrude Peterson Recruitable # Feng Ling Recruitable # Catherine without Surname Recruitable # Catherine Torsche Recruitable # Romina Recruitable # Mary Recruitable # Daria Recruitable # Leonele Recruitable # Sirius Recruitable # Nar Recruitable # Kurt Recruitable # Berroniff Recruitable # Sharon Recruitable # Eduardo Recruitable # Friede Recruitable # Levine Recruitable # Bryan Recruitable # Loraine Recruitable # Elisa Recruitable # Selva Norte Recruitable # Valleria without surname Recruitable # Valleria Vendetta Recruitable # Brunie Recruitable # Sellane Recruitable # Raven Recruitable # Racel Recruitable # Rose Spirit Recruitable # Aclla Recruitable # Angie Recruitable # Adriana Recruitable # Sellaneh Recruitable # Jin Recruitable # Monotoro (two versions) Recruitable # Patrick Recruitable # Leonele Recruitable # Rachel Shefield Recruitable # Liung Recruitable # Nena Recruitable # Claire Recruitable # Claude Bauldez Recruitable # Diego The Carpenter Recruitable # Kess Recruitable # Kevin Recruitable # Sorang Recruitable # Roht/Lhote Recruitable # Pioneer Grandma Recruitable # Soso Recruitable # Adriana Recruitable # Sierra Los Recruitable # Back Ho Recruitable # Vicente Rio Recruitable # Adelina The Pirate Recruitable # Andre Janzur Recruitable # Heyran Recruitable # Panfilo de Navraez Recruitable # Grace Berneli Recruitable # Ellen Anis Recruitable # Judith (two versions) Recruitable # Bane Recruitable # Van Recruitable # Ania Recruitable # Viki Ernest Recruitable # Cruise Recruitable # Yegane Recruitable # Kess Recruitable # Idge Imbrulia Recruitable # Cherlyn (two versions: Normal and Snow) (Tier 8 with multiples) Recruitable # Cano (two versions) Recruitable # Jaina Recruitable # Nina Recruitable # Joshua (two versions: Normal and Queen) Recruitable # Lada Recruitable # Neo Recruitable # Kevin Recruitable # Evil Recruitable # Berthe (three versions: Normal, Snow, Necromancer, Priest) Recruitable # Lynn Haereberthe (two versions: Normal and Silverflare) Recruitable # Jane Christie Recruitable # Doom Slave Recruitable # Vanessa (Tier 8 with multiples, Celestial Rarity) Recruitable # Misa Machine Recruitable 'Bayonetta' # Jeanne (in Bayonetta 2 hairstyle) 8-Max (multiples of 8, Tier 16, gain more EXP] (Chronicle Rarity) Recruitable # Bayonetta (in Bayonetta 1 Hairstyle, white hair, red clotthing) # Rosa # Loki # Rodin 'Suikoden' # Miklotov # Camus # Sierra Mikain # Nash Laktje # Humprey Mintz # Mondo # Queen Of Lazlo # Viki # Chris Lightfellow # Kiba Windamier # Klaus Windamier # Eleanor # Geddoe # Jimba Lightfellow # Flame Champion # Hugo # Lazlo # Freyjadour # Valeria # Jeane # Lekaat # Zerase # Kiba Windamier # Arshtat Falenas # Haswar Falenas # Sialeeds Falenas 'Valkyrie Profile' # Lenneth # Wylfred # Alicia # Lawfer # Kashel # Sylphide # Mitra # Jessica # Roland # Kraad # Tylith # Woltar # Shakon # Millidia # Lylia # Arcana # Sophalla # Fraudir # Circe # Adonis # Hrist/Ahly # Silmeria # Heugoe # Kraad # Celes # Rachel # Lydia # Phyress # Aegis # Mystina # Arngrim # Richelle # Xehnon # Guilm # Aaron # Miho # Aelia/Amy # Lucian/Lucio # Jayle # Grey # Freya # Lorenta # Lyseria # Arngrim/Aluze # Hakurei # Suo # Syla # Surt 'NIS Related' # Kanata (Trinity Universe) # Rizelea (Trinity Universe) # Pamela Ibis (Atelier Iris) # Mizuki (Trinity Universe) # Etna (Disgaea) # Genderbent Laharl (Disgaea) # Flonne (Disgaea) # Champloo (Disgaea) # Lamington (Disgaea) # Shurelia (Ar Tonelico) # Misha (Ar Tonelico) # Aurelia (Ar Tonelico) # Cocona (Ar Tonelico) # Jacqli (Ar Tonelico) # Raspberyl (Disgaea) # Adell (Disgaea) # Mao (Disgaea) 'Ragnarok Online' # Sir Lyon Zeras Hyperion # Aioni # Loki # Chaos # Fenrir # Iris # Pope Of Rachel # Frederich # Diene # Skia # Kafra Lady #1 # Kafra Lady #2 # Kafra Lady #3 # Kafra Lady #4 # Kafra Lady #5 # Kafra Lady #6 # Kafra Lady #7 # Kafra Lady #8 # Kafra Lady #9 # Kafra Lady #10 # Kafra Lady #11 # Kafra Lady #12 # Kafra Lady #13 # Kafra Lady #14 # Poring # Munak # Valkyrie # Olivier Graham # Valkyrie Randgris # Sakray # Sarah 'Runescape' # Xenia # Ariana # V # Ozan # Zaros # Guthix # Saradomin # Seren # Kharshai # Azzanadra # Thok # Xarkom (*) # Vivifarica (*) # Xaia (*) # Koschei # Zanik # Alice # Yeats # Sliske 'Dawn Of The Dragons' # Misako 5-8 (Heirloom Rarity) # Lena 'Legacy Of A Thousand Suns' # Princess Illaria 8+, Tier 16+ (Unique/Legacy Rarity) [All stats boost # party members within a buff) # Talia # Prince ? # Ragnar 'Dragon's Nest' # Gerant # Argenta (Legacy Rarity) 8 onwards, Tier 16 # Velskud 'Age Of Heroes' # Vulgore # Shaide # Irina # Shannon # Sir Varan # Dragonfang # Vinewrath # Pirate Tiberius # Siren # Trixy # Hadar # Aulroka # Madcap # Cassius # Thar'goth # Garithos # Areesi # Tidewalker # Baelthos # Dante # Ghratzar # Doomshroom # Arlok # Bridget # Khaz # Dakar # Warlord # Xarok # Abyss # Shaide # Broadside # Glacier # Kindle # Talon # Oriothen # Bonegor # Captain Sea Claw # Baron Locklare # Tharn # Celanora # Harper # Syndel # Rottik # Tiberius # Bracchus # Asula # Bloodwyn # Zayla # Emeralda # Vinewraith # Moira # Xion # Grugthok # Rumbeard # Emberwrath # Relga Lavabrew # Sir Ludwilf III # Sythilla # Lynn Duskmarrow # Baragar # Tilara # Zariel # Wraith 'The Elder Scrolls' # Ralof # Hadvar # Arngeir # Esbern # Delphine # Frea # Miraak # Serana 'Sims' # Bella Swan # Bjorn Fergusen # Lily Feng # Lily Vatore? 'RPG Metanoia' # Zero (RPG Metanoia) # Harokin (RPG Metanoia) # Helga (RPG Metanoia) # Ahdonis # Cassandra (RPG Metanoia) # Mang Ernie # Nobu # Ryotaro # Hato # Tyr # Sun # Moon 'Original Characters Of Owners' # Thundrax/Craig (Thundrax from Champions Online) # Other Mr. Holt (LrPanda) 1, # of extra attacks? (Divine up to upgradable Legendary Rarity) # Bodi Holt (LrPanda) # TarkeTiger 3, increase accuracy (Unknown Rarity) # Sieg (SabreWolfFang) 7, evade attacks at small chance, short invincibility when evading attacks (Unknown Rarity) # Sabey (SabreWolfFang) (Unknown Rarity) 5, block attacks at small chance, short invincibility when blocking attacks (Unknown Rarity) # Sampson (WolfSampson) (Unknown Rarity) # Crimson Maiden by Kkuem (Legacy Rarity) 8 # Joe (Silverjow) # Jovan (Kokuhane) # Guisarme (Kokuhane) # Korak Sinatra/@bear_of_autumn # Azure Maiden by Kkuem # Derrick Nitsa09 # Cul CrowbarTK-Hullo # Reita CrowbarTK-Hullo # Leyna CrowbarTK-Hullo # Tom CrowbarTK-Hullo # Tale CrowbarTK-Hullo # Ollie (BoltsB) (Divine Rarity) # Jaryl (JarylGaren) (Unknown Rarity) # Xan (VeniceTheHedgehog) (Tier 3, Epic Rarity, chance to block/negate attacks) Recruitable # Brex (ArosOrcidae) (Unknown Rarity) # Busiris (Unknown Rarity) to evade attacks, become invincible for a while) # Zen (Fox_Fusion) (Unknown Rarity) # Setukh (The_Ice_Drackal) # KousenZephyr Tiger (Unknown Rarity) # KousenZephyr Red Panda (Unknown Rarity) # Kibura (Kibura) (Unknown Rarity) # Goro Steyr (MindMechanica) (Unknown Rarity), [Tier 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) # Seif Wolfang (HazBaz) (Unknown Rarity) # Sasuga (Sasuga) # Thrakos (ThrakosBangaa) # Sodders (Unknown Rarity) # GreyWolfBlade (Unknown Rarity) # Housso (Unknown Rarity) # 0ttermischief # Yutari2 # Minothebull (two variations) # Drake-van-Howler (Unknown Rarity) # ZeusRalo (Unknown Rarity) # ZakRhyno (Unknown Rarity) # Baharu (Unknown Rarity) # Liselen (Unknown Rarity) # Eluna De Noteen (DanteWontDie) # Hanna Wiest (DanteWontDie/Sknana) # Daniela S. Odelia (DanteWontDie/Shakayeats) # Enzo de Noteen (DanteWontDie) # Wisp (DanteWontDie) # Aris Aeria (DanteWontDie) # Everiste Sholia (DanteWontDie) # Evariste Mill (DanteWontDie) # Deo De Noteen (DanteWontDie) # Evariste Etienne (DanteWontDie) # Rossa De Noteen (DanteWontDie) # JesadBellic (Unknown Rarity) # Dawgh (Unknown Rarity) # SilverJow (Unknown Rarity) # Mina Reid (Meago) # Reid Saga (Meago) # Yugana Whiteling (Megzie) # Gaxayun (Megzie) # Aaron (AaronRam) # HornetV2/TobyCote # HornetV2/Lager_Shep # KRHainos (Unknown Rarity) # Agrimmwolf (Unknown Rarity) # Lyin (LyinBaron) (Unknown Rarity) # Hekar (Xerhorn) (Unknown Rarity) # Baz (Noute Haon8) # Ryu (Noute Haon8) # Seratehcat # Pondaminum # Vlenpuppeh # The Ice Drackal (two different ones) # Mntys (two different ones) # Dumb Doge # LeonThePanda # Kaito90 # ZoroarkWizard # OneBunnyOwsla # AzEBlueDragon # Dovey (sorakirbys) # Panda Tierott (Tierott) # Sophia (FatallyShiny) 5, Rank 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) # Saxwulf (Unknown Rarity) 6, Rank 6 # Shoryuaminata # Lobodelamuerte # Raux (Kuron) # Juxta (Kuron) # Satyre (Kuron) # Soren (DraconicInstinct) (Unknown Rarity) 5, # of extra attacks? (Premium Rarity) # Toby (Blackwolf89) (Unknown Rarity) # Krass (elyaktoro) (Unknown Rarity) # Rath/Ratharn (Ratharn) 5, # of extra attacks/Extra XP? (Unknown Rarity) # Rex (TaggCrossroad) 5, block attacks at small chance, short invincibility when blocking attacks (Premium up to Legendary Rarity) # Jeager Steel (Reckless Jack) # Mr. Satoru (Dragon's Flagon) (Tier 8, Tier 16) Rarity, # of hits split on monsters while attacking plus AOE # PWTerpstra # BolfySenpai # RedApeGuy # Ganonblorf # Blibbles # HICR # Jake Lioner83 # OrionBarkley # NovaKorpov # HoundGrey # GontoVaan # NidHoggDragon # LukethDragon # AledonRex/AldeonRex # GreyKenny_Wolfz # Monchi # FinnTheWolf # Charliedingwolf # test32test # Chowder # Raidy # Tabra # Zeeme? (Zeeme123) Recruitable # RickWhitechest687 # Elrik_Hunter # Tigerjeffrey60 # TanglyLenny # Duke Kyle Rocheister (dukerocheister) Recruitable (Tier 11, Premium up to Divine Rarity) # Klent # BigSaber # Jonosuke # Dralffeine # NocturneTheHusky # KornGP47 # Licantrox # Werethrope # Jeff Lee (8Haon8/Noute) # Nick (8Haon8/Noute) # Haryun (8Haon8/Noute) # Baz (8Haon8/Noute) # Niff (8Haon8/Noute) # Taruk (8Haon8/Noute) # Eonja/Eonia (8Haon8/Noute) # Ryu (8Haon8/Noute) # Kado_Daramara # Jirashi # taztiger74 # Blackmist-Squamata # Huskion # TheWildWolfy # Queuethulu # Thundramon/Demonfan # Garuganto # Speedy1999 # Enjay16 # Shakane (Blood Fanon) # Shinae (Blood Fanon) # Mutsume (Blood Fanon) # A shark, unicorn, a wolf and unknown (OhTheSavings) # Moo (Hornet V2) # Flufferflustered # Mr24kMagic # Zig Zag Ziggy # Joshua Register @korokupo # Vonce of BGN (BlueGuy Now) (Tier 5) (Premium Rarity) # Octazure (AzureParagon) (Tier 5) (Premium Rarity) (Extra attacks) # Cow Dad (FuzzyRedBull) # GrizzlyBjörn‏ (GrizzBjorn) # Highbrow Letterhead (berithbonesmasher) # LaFontaine (LaFontaine) # Deft Beck (Deft_Beck) # 2 Shots of Ares? (arestehtig) # Dieu Pingouin # Terryclotht # Gertie (Peppertode) # Jake Fox (Jake Foxx) # Scooty # Floof McDoofBoof (TailsWorld1) # Xavi (Rikihara) # Wind (Wind_Waker4631) # Gao (Wind_Waker4631) # James (Wind_Waker4631) # Valdor (Wind_Waker4631) # Kobold (Kardukk) # Dannirella (Dannichangirl) # Blu (Reeddune) # Kev (Reeddune) # Dan (Reeddune) # Monica (MooseFroos) # Barry (MooseFroos) # Kelly (MooseFroos) # Grey (MooseFroos) # Lance (MooseFroos) # Riley (MooseFroos) # Tyrell (MooseFroos) # Sherri (MooseFroos) # Kajira (Seizui) # Akiko (Seizui) # Nel (Seizui) # Renee Moazique (Seizui) # Lily (Seizui) # Lula (Seizui) # Alicia Kendrick (Seizui) # Diedre Kendrick (Seizui) # Mikani (Seizui) # Arkham Fisher (Seizui) # Caeli Bettala (Seizui) # Priel (Seizui) # Lithia (Meago) # Rein (Meago) # Gent (Meago) # Daffodil (Meago) # Emily Brown (Meago) # Bob Raid (Meago) # Agi-Hackle (Meago) # Rina Damon (Meago) # Iggy (Benaveil) # R(Mostlybrowsing) # Byron (Benaveil) (Tier 3, Divine Rarity) Recruitable (Unknown rarity, extra hits on attack) # Lanhao Bearbrow (Silverst) # Singarti Blackwood (Silverst) Recruitable (Unknown rarity, extra hits on attack) # Pyre Stronghoof (Silverst) # LillyMera # Kuro__PLayer # MarvinoMoura # PiraoGamer # MadFlame # Koma_Leo (ItsKomaLeo) # Apollo (GayAsBuck) # CyanHusky # AnOtterNerd # Pondamonium # Bon_Zelot # Izel/Izelle (Wind_Waker14631) # Vaughn (Wind_Waker14631) # Seumas (Wind_Waker14631) # Lawrence (Wind_Waker14631) # Gavvar # Epsiloh # Chris (ThatChrisOne) # Milk (IRLMilkShake) # WolfMoon35 # Thundramon # Kris (?) # Kxra (?) # Narb (?) # Nenjaa (?) # Nneja (?) # Pure (?) # Rhosi (?) # Shovel (?) # Squirrel (?) # SmoothMotion (?) # Tomkat (?) # TwoPairs (?) # Winterkrafter (?) # Sampson (SampsonWoof) # KDoublewho # Draggor # 0ttermischief # cyberwuff # Ahnier # KyoDotter/KyoOtter # nacho (@nachomtnzwhite) # Meg (@CaptainSquab) # Juno (@Juliauno) # Philosopher Dogfox (@ProfessorRod) # KDDsMurcia # Dex (Android1110) # MariRoo (MasonRoo42) # Finnster (Finn-The-Wolf) # Shevski # August (OCDraco) (rank 11, Premium Rarity) # Gorkem (@GorkemYildizRBX) (Several of them! 4-6) # Laura (MenoJhun) # Blind Panda (BlindPanda) (Tier 8 with multiples, Legendary Rarity, up to Legacy Rarity, rapid XP gain) # Bacon from LeTuerChaud (HotKillersYU) # Sidern # Ru (@RufusBeah) # BoozyBruin # DeejBruce # SwaggyAces # Bull (@HornySpice2018) # HappyPupper DerpyAlusky (3 of them) # Adharc (@ThatBritRhino) 3 # Basch (@Ghrysgun - Ghrys) 5 # Jonnah (at Furaffinity) # Vvvoyd # SaxxWulf # Nokemy 9, chance to block or negate any attack # Urufu # SteveDu # Wyrath # Cecil/Bandit @BPFC2018 (@BanditRaccoon1) # Grizzy Björn (@GrizzBjorn) # Ace (SwaggyAces) # Highbrow Letterhead (berithbonemaster) # Shiger (Shigershakes) # Scooty ‏ @NotScooty # Sabin (@XKarma517) # Adharc the Rhino # Conal (Conal) # Kurku Polar (@PuppyBurr) # Ina @ FWA ‏ @sportsballcat # Bear @ FurTheMore ‏ (@Diesel_Bear) # brockthejock (@brock_the_jock) # Azune Tonkotsu @FWA 2018 ‏ @AzuneTonkotsu # Worlds Best Cow Dad>Rare Beef™ ‏ @FuzzyRedBull 23 Dec 2017 # Photonbandit ‏ (@Photonbandito) # Grim (@GrimFloof) # (�� �������������� ��) Miidgee‏ (@miiiidgee) # Bully Rex Abe-Terni (@MyronEterni) # Furrison (WiredGoku) # Al-Sox (WiredGoku) # Tri.Dragon # Madcow100 # Cyneric Gunvald Lundea (@Lundea_Lunept) (Divine Rarity) Hits on any attack! Recruitable 1 # Nene (Mister C.F.) (Eternal Rarity up to Legacy Rarity) 8, multiples of 8 and beyond, Life Energy drain, healing and regeneration Recruitable very rare drop from megacosmic superboss raid. The sale was available for a limited time in release for Year of the Goat/Sheep # DrogIrrenUrsinger # Maxor50 # RedSpicyNoodle (@XRedMightX) # Rotim (@Arukun14) Hits on hit, also reflect) # My Toy Panda Spirit (your soul and my soul) (Tier 8, multiples and ranks increase along with rarity. Starting rarity - Unique up to Legacy, gains XP) [A very rare drop from megacosmic superboss raid # SiriusBlue8/Sirius Solus VIII (Mister C F) (Tier 8, multiples and ranks increase along with rarity. Starting rarity - Divine up to Legacy, gains XP) very rare drop from megacosmic superboss raid Chance of extra hits. # Pam (Tabra) # CaldariEquine # Lunarwolf 'Other Anime' # Gutz (Berserk) # Griffith (Berserk) (up to Legacy Rarity, chance to lose all XP on death or kill enemy players in PVP, to lose all XP. # Alphonse (Full Metal Alchemist) # Alex Louis Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist) # Ifurita (El-Hazard) # Selkie (Boku No Hero Academia) # Berubo (Beelzebub) # Genma Panda (Ranma 1/2) 'Historical OR Legendary Figures Unknown (Limited Time edition only!!!)' # Anne Boleyn # Boleyn Sisters # Stephen Hawking # Guan Yu # Marie Antoinette # Johannes Bach # Florence Nightingale # King Arthur # Joan Of Arc # Queen Elizabeth # Queen Victoria # Unnamed Dowage Empress # Kim Jong-Suk # Adolf Hitler (banned in EU servers/versions) # Panda Basi (Rank 8, Tier 8, with multiples, Legacy Rarity) # Panda Pan Pan (Rank 8, Tier 8, with multiples, Legacy Rarity) # Catherine The Great # Leonardo Da Vinci # Gallileo Gallilei # Charles Darwin 'Guests (?) time only!!!' # Andrew Villar (creator of Ambush) # Warren Ellis # Tetsuya Nomura (fan of Final Fantasy/Kingdom hearts) # Akira Toriyama (fan of Dragonball and Quest series) # Ayami Kojima (fan of Castlevania) # Nicki Minaj # Justin Bieber (WHAT!?) # Pewdiepie # Markiplier # Buff Dudes 'Other Comics' # Harland Buck (Freesword) # Bren Starwell (Exilion) 'Other Videogame' # BJ (Wolfenstein 2) # "Brother" Laz (Median XL) # Zy-El (Zy-El Mirada: Trial By Fire) 'WTF??? (They need to be scrapped) (WHAT, Desaparecidos, Martial Law Victims, EDSA HEROES, Soldiers, Holocaust Victims or what? Or so?)' * Martial Law in the Philippines # Joji S. Paduano # Ma. Luz Mondijan # Liliosa Hilao (?) # Leticia Pascual Ladlad (?) # Nimfa "Nona" Del Rosario (?) # Lucio Parungao De Guzman # Dennis Rolando Ramirez Deveraturda # Emmanel Alvarez (?) # Jennifer Kintanar Carino # Ronillo Mendoza Clarete # Ellecer Eugenio Cortes (Cortez) # Remberto "Bobby" De La Paz (?) # Archimedes Trajano (?) # Dr. Juan Escandor (?) # Boyet Mijares (?) # Lorena Barros (?) # William Begg (?) # Ferdie Arceo (?) # Ronald Jan Quiampo Jr. (?) # Ishmael Quiampo Jr. (?) # Joel Jose "?" # Jessica Sales (?) # Emman Macaba (?) # Edgar Jopson (?) # Christina Catalla (?) # Ramon Jasul (?) # Reseta Fernandez (?) # Tulio Favalli (?) # Bayani Lontok (?) # Juvelyn Jaravello # Evelio Javier # Bobby Dela Paz (?) # Rudy Romano (?) # Arcadio Ramirez (?) # Jose W. Diokno # Cesar Climaco (?) # Leo Alto (?) # Jorge Bolito (?) # Vergel Landrito (?) # Ellecer Cortes(Cortez) (?) # Sherlyn Cadapan (?) # Estelita G. Juco (?) # Marciano Anastacio Jr. (?) # Antonio "Tony" Zumel (?) # Purificacion Dela Paz (??) # Rommel Lunas (?) # Shmael Quimpo (?) # Macli-ing Dulag (?) # Silver Narciso (?) # Lisa Balando (?) # Cecille M. Palma # Alonsius Baes # Lourdes Garduce-Lagman # Albert Rivera Enriquez # Rodelo Manaog # Benedicto Matawaran Pasetes # Mariano Lopez # Evella Bontia # Sister Violetta Marcos # Ma. Socorro Par # Fr. Zacarias Agatep # Soledad Salvador # Nilo Valerio # Mary Bernard Jimenez # Manuel Ontong # Carlos Tayag # Amada E. Alvarez # Yorac Haydee # Mary Consuelo Remedios Chuidian # Rosaleo Romano # Emmanuel Yao # Hernon Lagman # Jacinto De Chavez # Mercado La Verne Diwa # Delia dela Rosa Cortez # Manuel C. Bautista # Lourdes Lagman # Vergel E. Landrito # Leticia J. Magsanoc # Teresita E. Llorente # Juvilyn Jaravelo # Cesar Tejones # Juanito Suarez Jr. # Rovena Franco # Alex Labatos # Rodney Demecillo # Norbeto Locanilao # William Alegre # Neneta Oroy/Onoy # Antonio G. Ariado # Melito Tierra Glor # Alfredo L. Malicay # Asuncion "Ason" ICM Martinez # Gerardo Tordesillas Faustino # Dalama Villaron * To Europe (Dedicated to children who were assassinated in chaotic war to become purified souls) # Denise Bimbad # Jacqueline Bernheim # Eva Steiner # Eva Beem # Susana Hocwald # Liliane Gerszt # Aliz David # Elisabeth Goedel # Marianne Cohn # Rachel Stopnicki # Henriette Sophia Bloemist # Sanne Ledermann # Barbara Ledermann # Maurice Lewkewski # Giuliana Colomba Di Castro # Zuzi Frenkel # Edita Hollander # Maurice Grynberg # Annette Grynberg # Judit Schwart # Helga Kann # Shmuel Grossman # Nicole Wolf # Balsa Melamed # Judit Schwart # Francoise Sukno # Marie Milstein # Reisel Warman # Emile Boffin # Sarina Agsterribe # Fanny Goldfield # Nadia Chtrourberg # Ella Allacher # Ruth Rosenbaum # Eva Klein # Annie Nakache # Ethel (Ellie) Laden # Paulette Akierman # Liliane Abouaf # Yvonne Kunda # Mala Grosman # Wolfgang Wijnman # Paulette Bloch # Rachel Viejra # Joseph Cukierman # Klaartje Bobbe # Florika Liebmann # Abram Minkin # Marta Weisz # Annelise Julie van Voolen # Blima Leipziger # Sara Fogiel # Edith Frank # Anne Frank # Raymonde Segal # Mirl Kanner # Elly Weisz # Lucien Biabyan # Dusia Ferens # Elisabeth Emmler # Suzanne Alharal # Therese Eilenberg # Berthe Eilenberg # Sabina Ginzboreg # Monique Adelski # Hanna Lehrer # Denise-Flor Arama # Kato Niszel # Guta Strawczynski # Abus Strawczynski # Iosi Feigerzon # Betty Ja # Tatiana Bucci # Blanka Arnsteinova # Katalin Havas # Hanicka (Hana) Brady # Judita Stein # Moisei Novodvorski # Miklos Rosenczweig # Eduard Wajnryb # Eva Karsai # Roosje Ossendrijver # Evah Gruber # Heinrich Lange # Anja Schrau # Georgette Alpert # Betty Bloemendal # Kira Zylberszac # Serge Zylberszac # Jacob Byniecki # Israel Byniecki # Nicole Bloch # Louise Warga # Dora Poznanski # Colette Mittelchtein # Jean Mittelchtein # Sara Waas # Hanus Lowenstein # Michel Zeliki # Mirka Lewkowicz # Jean bender # Vilush Bodenstein # Eshter Hirschberg # Paulette Bloch # Blanka Schwarzklopf # Chawa Zagorski # Lea Deutsch # Judid Weissfisch # Denise Serez # Bela Brager # Zsusanna Beck # Janine Onjas # Judith Wottitz # Aletta Italie # Arlette Orenstein # Ilse Ledermann # Khana Halbershtam # Zuzana Felsenbergova # Roger Brandwayn # Chana Ring # Maria Martha Matilda # Gyuri Deutsch # Rachel Stern # Francoise Haberman # Richard Jenne # Viliam Hoenig # Larochka Ratmanski # Sophia de Vrieswas # Ludwika Szpilfogel # Max Levie # Karoly Gluck # Ester Drenzer # Sari Goldstein # Christina Anholt # Peter Schiff # Regina Bertha # Leon Futerman # Hijman de Leeuw # Fanny Liwerent # Louis Abraham Belifante # Sara Zalcman # Yitzhak Zalcman # Bela Zalcman # Raymonde Sitruk # Roza Eva Binasch # Mara Coblic # Harry Berky # Maurice Bekier # Simon Bekier # Velvele Valentin # Ester Gordon # Sari Gani Category:Fanmade Features Category:Incomplete Category:Fanmade Recruits Category:Fanmade Non-Recruits Category:Collections